


send me your location

by heavenlyrare



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Breakfast, Cafes, M/M, Magic, Pining Lance (Voltron), Shance Fluff Week 2017, Shance Fluff Week 2017: Cuddles/Hugs, Shance Fluff Week 2017: Magic/Tech, Sharing a Bed, Teleportation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 15:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlyrare/pseuds/heavenlyrare
Summary: In hindsight, Lance should have known it was a terrible idea to try to teleport when he could barely keep his eyes open, let alone focus enough to get to his desired destination. But, as stubborn as he is, he believed that he could it without a hitch.And now he was in a stranger’s bed at the ungodly hour of two in the morning.Shance Fluff Week Day 8:Cuddles/HugsShance Fluff Week Day 9:Magic/Tech





	send me your location

**Author's Note:**

> Look at that! Another fic since this event hiatus I have set up. I have one more planned before I disappear again, so don't you worry, guys!
> 
> I was pretty bummed that I wouldn't have time to do all of Shance Fluff Week, so I settled on two days combined in one story to contribute to the Shance community. I hope everyone's been having a great time as the week nears its end. I know I've been enjoying going through all the beautiful, amazing fan content!
> 
> Alright, I'm rambling. Enjoy the fic!
> 
> [I don't own V:LD. All mistakes are mine.]

In hindsight, Lance should have known it was a terrible idea to try to teleport when he could barely keep his eyes open, let alone focus enough to get to his desired destination. But, as stubborn as he is, he believed that he could it without a hitch.

And now he was in a stranger’s bed at the ungodly hour of two in the morning.

It was pitch black in the room with only the glaringly red numbers being visible to Lance. He laid statue still in the bed as he patiently waited for his vision to adjust to the darkness, thoughts wandering about how he was going to leave without causing a disturbance, and just how  _ comfy  _ the bed beneath him was. It was hard to keep his mind whirring and his eyes  _ at least  _ half lidded when all he really wanted to do was relax, letting sleep claim him.

He could do that  _ after  _ he left and was back in the comfort his own home.

Silhouettes of figures was beginning to take shape in Lance’s vision. He was able to make out things like the door that led out of the bedroom, the nightstand next to his side of the bed, two dressers, and the pictures that mounted the walls surrounding the bed. He took a chance to glance at the body next to his, wondering if he could make out any features that might help in identifying them, or confirm that it was definitely stranger. Lettings his eyes roam across the broad, bare back facing him, the brunet frowned as he tried to put pieces together in his mind, watching the muscles flex underneath taut skin. Well, whoever it was, they definitely had a workout regime.

He continued to analyze the person next to them even when they rolled onto their back. With their face now visible for Lance’s gaze, blue eyes took in the features, becoming increasingly embarrassed as the pieces began to fit one by one like a puzzle with the end picture being one Takashi Shirogane.

_ He was in Shiro’s bed. _

_ “Oh my God,”  _ breathed Lance as he felt his face quickly heating up, thanking his lucky stars for the pitch black enveloping them. He had just spent the past minute or so  _ ogling a shirtless Shiro.  _ Even if it was for important reasons, he couldn’t stop himself from feeling mortified.

With a name to put with the body, Lance was way more determined to get out of there. He couldn’t let Shiro wake up and see him lying beside him. What was he going to say?  _ “Hey, Shiro. Sorry that I teleported to your bed at almost three am. I must have thought of the wrong directions, whoops.”  _ Yeah, no thanks. Shiro wasn’t aware of his magical abilities, and he’d like to keep it that way.

He turned his gaze away from Shiro and to his two escape options. He had the window on the wall to the left of the bed, and he had the door leading out of the room to the right. One’s first thought would be to teleport out, but Lance didn’t want to end up in anymore strange places, so he settled for a more conventional way—sneaking out of the door and out of the house. With his mind set, he cautiously pushed himself up in a sitting position, not wanting to accidentally make any noises that woke Shiro up. Things were working in his favor as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed, slowly standing to his feet.

But he was Lance, and things never worked out for long.

He barely managed to bite back his squeak of surprise when he felt a hand brush against his lower back before an arm was reaching out to curl around his waist tightly. And while that was embarrassingly startling in itself, it couldn’t have prepared Lance for what followed. One moment, he was sitting upright with Shiro’s arm around him, and the next had him being tugged  _ quite harshly  _ back to bed. He couldn’t muffle his yelp, or his soft grunt as he landed on his back. Thankfully, neither was enough to wake up Shiro from his sleep, but, as he took in his new dilemma, he kind of wished they were.

Heat overtook Lance’s face as he felt his side press into Shiro’s bare front. His arm tingled where it made contact with Shiro’s own skin, sending jolts of electricity running up his arm and spreading across the rest of his body. Despite how his heart wanted to get comfy and just lie with Shiro forever, his brain was screeching at him to break out of the man’s hold and  _ bolt _ before things got worse. Listening to his mind, Lance began to squirm and wiggle as quietly as possible, silently cursing when he felt the arm around him tighten in response. Why couldn’t Shiro just cooperate with him?!

Groaning, Lance ceased his movement when he figured out that it was doing more harm than good. If Shiro wasn’t going to let up, then there wasn’t any point in fighting it. He’d just have to wait until the man turned back over, or loosened his grip.  _ Well, I might as well enjoy it while I wait. I’m never going to get another chance,  _ thought Lance as he wiggled once more to turn on his side, slipping his hand underneath the pillow his head lied on. His other hand hesitantly hovered over Shiro’s own before resting against it, intertwining their fingers shyly. He swore he felt a squeeze, but chalks it up to him being sleep deprived and just an absolute mess.

Feeling warmth seep through his clothed back snapped Lance out of his thoughts. He was blushing from the tip of his ears to his neck as he let Shiro unconsciously tangle their legs together, hissing softly at the feeling of Shiro’s cold feet brushing up against him. Usually he’d complain, but this wasn’t a usual situation, so he bit back on the gripes that begged to spill from his mouth. As if things weren’t embarrassing enough, he felt a mouth press against his clothed shoulder and hair tickle the back of his neck, causing him to tense up as the realization of what they were doing hit him like a freight train.

They weren’t just laying together. They were cuddling,  _ spooning,  _ making things a lot more intimate than Lance would have liked…

Oh, who was he kidding? He was on  _ Cloud Nine _ .

Scooting back like they could get any closer, Lance let himself relax in Shiro’s unconscious embrace, melting against him. He briefly thought of how he’d never suspected the man as a cuddler, but pushed it to the back of his mind, letting his eyes flutter close. Sleep was tugging at him incessantly, surprising him at how fast it came. He must have been a lot more exhausted than he thought. Heaving a deep sigh, he let sleep claim him as his mind began to blank and his breathing evened out. He was asleep before he could feel a shift behind him and lips against his neck, causing his breathing to stutter in its rhythm and a smile to curl against his skin.

Lance slept the night away with dreams of going to bed with Shiro every night, and being able to wake up beside him.

When Lance woke up, it was a little less pitch black then before, but still considerably dark.

Running on autopilot, he threw the covers off of him with a sigh, eyes barely open, before scooting out of bed. At least, that’s what he  _ tried  _ to do. With furrowed eyebrows, Lance glanced down to see an arm curled around him, and memories slammed into his mind. Of teleporting, of ending up in Shiro’s bed, of the fact it was  _ two in the morning _ , of trying to escape, only to give up and fall asleep in the man’s arms in the end. Muffling a groan into his pillow, Lance tried to will the heat building up in his cheeks away. No need to be embarrassed of something that he couldn’t change. The past was in the past. That didn’t stop the red blooming across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, though.

Sighing, the brunet turned in his spot so he was chest to chest with Shiro. Feeling little puffs of Shiro’s breath hit Lance’s face made him hyper aware of how close they were, but he didn’t try to put space between them. Despite the pounding of his heat against his chest, he let himself be a little self-indulgent for the second time as his eyes roamed over Shiro’s face, appreciating his features. From the hair that stuck up in every direction and the fringe that fell in his face to the clean shaven chin, Lance took it all in with bated breath.

_ How can one person be so beautiful?,  _ thought Lance as he slowly reached out a hand to cup Shiro’s face, gently thumbing underneath his eyes. He smiled softly at the way he was pulled closer and how Shiro unconsciously leaned into his caress. Blue eyes flickered to land on parted lips puffing out air with every exhale, silently nibbling on his own. Slowly, Lance’s hand framed Shiro’s show, ghosting his thumb across Shiro’s pink lips. They were as soft as they looked, and made Lance swallow audibly, staring at them in longing.

He was quite sure that this was an assault of some kind. Shiro was  _ asleep _ , for crying out loud! Not exactly in the state to consent to what Lance  _ really wanted  _ to do. Sucking in his bottom lip between his teeth, he nibbled on it with uncertainty, gaze constantly flickering between Shiro’s lips and his eyes before settling back on his lips.

“A small kiss… wouldn’t hurt,” whispered Lance in the minimal space between them. Removing his thumb from Shiro’s mouth, he leaned in, decreasing the distance steadily. Their breaths fanned against each other’s mouths as Lance hesitated for another second before fully closing the distance, gently pressing his lips against Shiro’s in a chaste kiss, eyes fluttering closed.

The kiss didn’t last long, almost ending as soon as it began. Pulling away slowly, Lance kept his eyes closed as he etched the feeling of Shiro’s lips against his own in the back of his mind. The moment was suddenly broken by the chirping of a bird outside, followed by Lance’s own panic. He just  _ kissed  _ Shiro! He needed to go.  _ Like right now _ . Eyes wide and swimming with anxiety, the brunet removed Shiro’s arm from his waist, which had relaxed considerably during the kiss. Rolling out of the bed, he froze as Shiro shifted, mumbling a soft  _ “Lance”. _

_ What? _

Confusion overtook Lance’s mind, trumping the feeling of unease that was just coursing through him. He stared at Shiro’s back in shock, but forced himself to ignore what just happened. He had more important matters at hand.

Closing his eyes, he focused his mind, pushing away all thoughts that didn’t have to relate to his destination—his home. It took a few seconds, but soon he felt like his body was being sucked into a vacuum before being spit back into his own room, making him stumble before regaining his footing.

Taking in his surroundings, Lance heaved a sigh of relief after confirming that he was definitely in his own space, flopping down on his bed. Despite just waking up, he felt like he didn’t get a wink of sleep. Last night’s, and this morning’s, events plagued his mind, draining him mentally and emotionally. He just wanted to let his eyes close and his thoughts rest as he went back to sleep.

It seemed the universe had different plans, though.

Groaning, Lance blindly searched underneath his pillow, sliding his phone from its hiding place. Unhooking it from the charger, he unlocked it to read the message that was sent to him through squinted eyes.

**[hacker voice]**

_ hey, loser, are u still goin to brkf? _

“B...RKF?” mumbled Lance in a confused tone as he typed out a reply.

**[Lil Boi Blu]**

_ what the hell is BRKF? _

**[hacker voice]**

_ breakfast idiot _

Lance rolled his eyes good-naturedly. Only Pidge would use such a weird acronym and expect everyone to know it. His mirth was quickly replaced with dread as he remembered the breakfast outing that he was suppose to attend. It was Pidge, Keith, Hunk, Matt, Shiro, and him. They all did things like breakfast and lunch quite often so they could keep up with one another. But Lance wasn’t sure he’d be able to handle this outing after what he just went through. How was he suppose to act like nothing happened?! Swallowing audibly, the brunet shakily tapped out a reply that made him internally kick himself.

**[Lil Boi Blu]**

_ of course i’m going, pidge. btw, no one says brkf. they just say ‘breakfast’ _

**[hacker voice]**

_ shut up, lance -_- see ya soon loser _

Locking his phone and resting it against his chest, Lance threw an arm over his eyes, resisting the urge to roll around his bed and muffle his screams in one of his pillows.  _ You can do this, Lance. Just get through the breakfast without making things obviously awkward. Subtle awkwardness at most.  _ Breathing deeply, he moved his phone to his bed and got to his feet, sluggishly making his way towards his wardrobe. It didn’t take him long to pick something casual out—a white wife beater with a classic red flannel tied around his waist and black jeans ripped from the thighs down with frayed hems. He waltzed into his bathroom to get through his daily morning routine, mentally pep talking himself as he stared into the mirror.

After finishing up in the bathroom, he grabbed his phone, his keys, and randomly snatched a black snapback to jam on top of his messy hair, hiding it from the world as he exited his room and jogged down the stairs. It was at the front door where he tugged on a pair of red Vans before leaving his home, locking the door behind him.

He left his car in favor of walking to the meeting place. It wasn’t that far from his home, and the walk would give him time to mentally prepare himself before going in. His mind ran over what to do and what not to do about a million times as he drew closer to the cafe,  _ The Grind _ . There were times where he was tempted to flee back home and text Pidge that something came up, but he willed himself to keep walking.

A smile graced Lance’s face as he reached the entrance and opened it for an elderly couple that was nearby. They thanked for his kindness before entering with him following close behind.

“Lance! Over here!” called a voice that he knew all too well.

His gaze wandered over to the booth that his group of friends were occupying. His smile from earlier grin in size as he made his way towards them. Drinks were already crowding the table when Lance finally settled down next to Hunk, eyes their beverages.

“You guys already ordered your drinks. Did you order food, too?”

“Not yet,” answered Hunk as he slid a large chocolate milkshake to Lance, who shot him a grateful smile before taking a long sip. “You should do a quick look through because I see our waiter coming back over.”

Plucking his cherry from his drink and popping it into his mouth, Lance reached for a free menu in the middle of the table and scanned over it, rolling over the different options in his mind. He had quickly settled on having the French Toast Combo—four pieces of french toast, 2 eggs, and a side of bacon. He set the menu aside just in time to see the waiter stand at the front of their table with a bright smile, pen and notepad in hand.

“Ready to order, gentlemen?”

The orders started with Shiro and went around the group in a circle, ending with Lance. The waiter read off everyone’s order to make sure he got it right and told them he’d be right back with their food when they confirmed. With the waiter and their menus gone, the group was left to chat among themselves about whatever came to mind. The conversation was a roller coaster as they jumped from daily struggles like how costly things were to “what if” situations with Pidge and Keith vehemently defending Mothman’s, among other creatures’, existence to their current topic—secrets.

“What about you, Shiro? Is there a secret that you’re hiding?” questioned Pidge eagerly, eyes shining with curiosity as they stared at Shiro.

“Bet it’s something cool like teleportation,” joked Matt, grinning when he got chuckles in response. Even a nervous one from Lance, but he didn’t notice it.

“Uh,” began Shiro as he racked his brain, twirling his straw in his own strawberry milkshake. “I’m actually… really big on cuddling.” A blush bloomed across his cheeks as he admitted his secret, keeping his gaze trained on his melting drink.

_ Pfft, I’ll say,  _ thought Lance as he leaned to take another sip of his milkshake. He glanced to the group only to see that all eyes were on him, wide and confused and curious. Furrowing his eyebrows, Lance wondered what he had missed before he realized that he said that _ out loud.  _ Cheeks reddening in embarrassment, he let his straw fall from his lips, clearing his throat nervously.

“And how would you know, Lance?” questioned Keith, breaking the silence that had fell around the group. “Is there something that  _ both  _ of you are hiding?” Eyes flickered between the two sitting opposite of one another, waiting with bated breath for someone to answer.

“W-What are you getting at,  _ Keith?”  _ snapped Lance, but his anger was overshadowed by how red his face was turning with every passing second. “Despite S-Shiro’s tough exterior, he’s a pretty soft guy, so it’s no surprise that he likes cuddling. He’s basically a huge teddy bear!” In his heart, the brunet knew that didn’t really relate to the words he had accidentally uttered, but hoped it would be enough. It was proving to be the exact opposite as he watched the eyes staring at him narrow in obvious suspicion. Lance wished he could just teleport out of there. Or melt into the floor.

Pidge’s lips parted, no doubt to bring up the lack of correlation between Lance’s words, but was interrupted by the waiter coming back with a tray full of their orders, involuntarily saving Lance from an interrogation he knew he wouldn’t have been able to handle.

Letting out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding, Lance didn’t even try to bite back the grateful smile that graced his features as plates began to be set down in front of them. Everyone was immediately focused on their food, eyeing it like they hadn’t eaten in  _ ages _ . Another good sign that interrogating Lance was in the back of their minds.

“Enjoy!” wished their waiter before disappearing to let them dig into their plates.

No one spoke for at least a few minutes as they stuffed their mouths with forkful after forkful. The only noises were the clatter of metal against metal, slurps, blissful sighs, and the occasional burp from someone, followed by a mumbled  _ “Excuse me”. _ Lance thought he was in the clear as he enjoyed his breakfast in peace. He was bringing another forkful of eggs to his mouth when Pidge’s voice rung out across the group.

“So are you guys dating, or something? Friends with benefits maybe?” questioned Pidge in a curious tone, ignoring the way Shiro choked on his milkshake and Lance dropped his fork on his plate, the loud  _ clang _ echoing in the cafe. “Or do you guys just cuddle sometimes?”

“What made you think  _ any  _ of those things?” questioned Lance as he tried to calm his racing heart. He’d  _ die  _ if Shiro and him were in those kind of relationships. Die of happiness, of course.

“Well, you sounded like you knew about Shiro’s cuddling secret already,” reasoned Pidge with a shrug. “Those things were the only logical reasons why in my mind.”

“Maybe we should just let it be. If something is going on, they’ll tell us when they’re ready to,” stated Hunk, startling at the glare that Lance shot him. “Not that I’m assuming something  _ is  _ going on. I was just saying.”

“Lance and I  _ haven’t  _ cuddled,” protested Shiro in a firm voice. “He’s just seen me fall asleep and cuddle something nearby. Probably a pillow since I do that a lot.” Gray eyes flickered to meet blue ones and they silently agreed on this story that Shiro suddenly wove to save them.

“Exactly!” agreed Lance. “Nothing more, nothing less. I just happened to catch him in the act, s’all.”

The suspicion didn’t fully leave their friends faces, but it did make it fade considerably. Enough to satisfy the two targets of it, at least. Breakfast resumed and the chatter from earlier was started up again. It didn’t take the group long to forget about their skepticism like it never occurred in the first place. Even Lance himself had pushed the questioning and embarrassment to the recesses of his mind.

So when Shiro pulled him aside as the group exited the cafe, he was more than a little surprised, not to mention very confused.

“If you ever want to cuddle, just ask next time,” whispered Shiro to a confused Lance. He didn’t provide any explanation as he left the brunet with a wink and knowing smile as a farewell.

Lance blew a gasket, blushing heavily as he understand exactly what Shiro was implying. He couldn’t believe that he  _ knew _ , yet didn’t stop Lance once during the entire night. Or even that morning! He was certain that he should get a hold of Shiro to talk things out, but his heart couldn’t take that while he was still processing his newfound knowledge.

Confrontation could wait another day.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on [tumblr](https://attractivelysarcastic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
